Lets Play Doctor
by KakashiXSakura16
Summary: Luffy has been King of the Pirates for about a year now and after being severely wounded Nami is aboard the Heart Pirate's submarine going through rehab with the one and only Trafalgar Law as her doctor. Forced to part Luffy leaves Nami in Law's care with a promise to meet up at Fishman Island when Nami has recovered. During rehab Nami and Law get closer than they ever dreamed.


**This is my first One Piece fic ever so I'm sorry if I don't get the characters right on target. I hope you like this fic though so please read on.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

She woke up to the sound of a heart monitor to her left and voices to her right. The orange haired navigator didn't know where she was. "Is Nami ok it's been three days why isn't she awake?!" the angry voice of her captain roared as both chopper and another voice assured that all there was to do was wait. A shiver went down her back. That voice. Was His voice…The voice of the Surgeon of Death. Trafalgar Law. That's all she could distinguish in her hazy state. There was something lodged in her throat, preventing her from speaking. She slowly opened her eyes; the room was pretty bright so her eyes slowly adjusted to the light. They weren't on the sunny. Proving her suspicions right; they were on the Heart Pirates' ship.

"Why am I here…" She thought to herself. "We were on the sunny when-"

"OOH! Look her eyes are open! OY Nami! Are you ok? That marine guy really did a number on ya eh? But no worries I beat the shit out of him for ya. You're really banged up but you are stronger than that. I knew you wouldn't die."

Suddenly everything came back to her. The memories of her being impaled by several bullets and swords; the sounds of her crewmates fighting as she fell to the ground. That's right. There was a marine that used devil fruit powers and could magnetize the metal around him. He used that to get at her. The pain suddenly shot through her body, making her writhe and scream in pain despite there being a tube down her throat.

"Shit! Chopper get them out of here it will only stress her out." Law ordered as he went over to Nami. Holding her down he had to get on her to hold her whole body down.

"Hey what's wrong with Nami what's going on why is she screaming?! OY! Traffy! What are you doing?!" Luffy was pushed out by his crewmates with the help of law's crew.

"Stop moving or else you will die Nami!" Law ordered, his voice whispered into her ear.

This seemed to get the orange haired woman's attention but her muscles still twitched with pain. Her limbs shacking as she tried to rid herself from her pain. Law frowned and injected her IV with sedatives to help her pain. Her body relaxed but her brain was going full force. She felt the breathing tube removed from her mouth allowing her to breathe in fresh air.

"Your body went through what's called after shock. A lot of nerves were damaged when you were injured so they are trying to reconnect. The nerves were also reliving the pain you went through a few days ago. If you move around too much early in the healing process it could forever damage your nerves and you could end up useless to your crew. You were lucky Luffy punched the guy when he did. If not he would have stabbed straight through you and damaged your spinal cord beyond repair." He let her go as her body stopped struggling. Nami listened intently to what law had to say.

Law got off of her and stood, walking calmly to the sink, getting a glass of water. "Luckily you have minimal damage to your spine seeing as your body can register pain so much I can only assume your nerves that register pain were damaged along with a couple others. Hopefully not many nerves in your spine were damaged." He came back over and put a straw into the cup and bent it, holding the straw to her mouth. Nami gratefully took the water, it was hard but she managed to slowly drink the whole glass.

"Thank you." She croaked before she looked up at him. Any woman would be crazy to not see this man was attractive. Nami managed to raise her arm to rub her eyes. What was she thinking? She loved Luffy. They had so many drugs keeping her pain at bay right now that she was delusional. Or was she?

"Get some more rest for now… everyone else alright. You were the only casualty so rest easy." He turned away and walked to the door. Luckily they had managed to get Luffy on deck and calm.

Nami watched him leave before closing her eyes, giving into the darkness that swallowed her whole.

* * *

On the Heart Pirate deck:

"Oy Traffy what's wrong with Nami? She gunna be ok?" The Pirate king asked as he sat eating a large piece of meat that Sanji had cooked him. The rest of the crew looked at law interested in the subject of their navigator's wellbeing.

"She is fine. She started screaming because her nerves were going through the experience again but I gave her some pain killers and a sedative for her nerves. She stayed up long enough for me to tell her the condition her body is in. She fell asleep shortly after… She should be fine but she is going to have to go through some intensive rehab. Her spine was damaged but luckily not as much as I originally thought."

Luffy was chewing on the last of his meat, his hat covering his eyes. "Hey Traffy…" he said quietly yet dead serious. "What you're saying is that Nami won't be able to fight for herself until she gets better right?"

"Yes… it will take a while to restore her spine to the condition before she was injured… Rehab would take at least three to six months if not more. It depends on how her nerves heal." His voice was grim as chopper looked down, the rest of the crew becoming upset.

"It's worse than I thought then… the blades cut some of her main nerves then didn't they?" The small reindeer looked up at law who nodded.

"Well then… Traffy… aside from being Pirate King what do you want because I'm going to owe you big." Luffy smiled his bright childish grin. "We can't have Nami with us recovering because the sunny moves a lot and with cannon fire there's a chance it could hurt her. And with your sub thingy you can be under water unseen by the marines. Ah- Sanji! Go get some money that we cashed! He is gunna need it!"

"How much do you want me to get?" The blonde cook asked as he took a drag from his cigarette.

"Hmm… 3 cases should be good." Luffy snickered as his crew flipped out.

"Do you know how mad she is going to be when she finds out you gave him three barrels fill of money?!" Usopp yelled in panic as Luffy laughed.

"It's for both of them silly. It's for taking care of Nami when we can't. Since she will be with them she will need to buy clothes and all kinds of things that she might need. Right Traffy?" he looked at law as he smiled widely. The sound of a cannon and splashing got mostly everyone's attention. "I'm sure were giving you more than your gunna ask for. Since there are marines over there we have to go…"He smiled as three barrels were set down on their deck by Sanji.

"Wait Straw hat" Law stepped forward and Luffy smiled at him his hand stretching to give him a piece of paper.

"That's our snail numbers if you need us. Whenever Nami is all better we will meet at Fishman Island. Ok bye!"

"Wait!" Chopper yelled. "This is Nami's medicine that she takes." He was carrying a bottle with liquid in it. "Just call the number that has a C. before it. That goes to the snail in my office. She doesn't want anyone knowing what it is because then she would kill us… well that's what she told me. The label will explain what I mean but I will explain everything else when you call me but it will have to be in a few hours after we escape the marines completely.

Law sighed, tucking the number in his pocket and using his room to retrieve the medicine, looking at the label his eyebrow rose a little and he smirked.

"If you hurt my Nami-swan you will regret it!" Sanji yelled as they took off, Marine ships following their ship.

"Let's go…" Law sighed as he went into the yellow submarine. His crew carried in the barrels in and locked the seal tight door. Submerging as law went to check on Nami.

"Why would she even want to take birth control…" he muttered to himself as he opened the infirmary door. He set the medicine in the cabinet of medicines he had for his crew members. "If I checked correctly her hymn is still intact. Surprisingly, honestly she seems like she has done things by the way she acted last time we met up"

-Four months before on a desert island-

Everyone was drinking and celebrating their latest victory. The Straw Hat Pirates, The Heart pirates and the Red Hair Pirates celebrated their big victory with a huge feast. Towards the end of the night Nami had outdrank most of the men there who had dared challenge her. She looked around and laughed at the men that couldn't outdrink her.

Shanks had been watching here and there and looked at his defeated men laughing. When it was only Zoro left out of all the challengers' Nami threw up her hands "I'll pass out before I beat this lug head at in a drinking contest!" They laughed and she stood, finishing her mug before slamming it down. "I'm finished! Zoro wins! You are officially out of debt with me!" she announced as she stumbled to the door, giggling. "I'm going to the sunny, night!"

Zoro seemed to be celebrating himself finally being out of the cat burglar's debt. Everyone waved as she left, the party going on. Law himself had a few drinks, knowing his limits as a light drinker he didn't drink much. He walked out a minute after Nami, waving to those who bid him farewell.

Nami walked slowly as she looked at the sky, knowing there was someone behind her she looked back to see law. "Oh hey Law" she smiled. He could tell that she was a little afraid of him. But she waited for him to catch up before walking again. "You have fun?"

He nodded, knowing she knew he didn't talk too much. He watched as she walked next to him, the alcohol affecting him a little. She was indeed very attractive but he knew his reactions were from drinking. She looked up at him and smirked. "Like what you see?" She pushed her breast up for emphasis to her question, smirking, making him roll his eyes at her teasing expression. "Oh please you were just oogling them like a child would a Christmas tree." Her laugh filled the empty streets as they walked.

"If I wanted you in that way I would have already had you in my bed screaming my name by now." He slightly smirked, seeing her blush. But her smirk grew.

"It's not that you don't want me… it's that you can't touch this." She ran her hands down her body, letting her hands flow down her curves with her ever present smirk. "I'm too hot… I'm too much for you to handle."

With that last comment he had her against the wall in an alley with her hands pinned above her head. "I can handle you just fine Nami." Doing something that would have one of her crewmembers beaten half to death. He grabbed her breast, making the straw hat navigator gasp.

"Awe really. All you did was surprise me-" She was cut short when he squeezed her breast harder, making her moan and gasp in surprise. Thinking he had proved his point he let her go and started walking away. "Why so rough on a woman law? You of all should know most female bodies are more sensitive than a man's. I mean really a doctor should know that." Nami taunted with a smirk.

She didn't know that she just insulted him. He pinned her to the wall once again. Nami looked up at him innocently, her eyes still holding a teasing glint. "Did I say something mean? I didn't mean to"

"Bull shit Nami-ya…" he let go of her and roughly grabbed her breast roughly, pulling forward he used his free hand to slap her ass hard, making her yelp and step back, a smirk still on her face.

"Mmm… damn… just from that I can tell you're pretty good… especially in bed" she winked. "But sadly it's a bad time… too bad I guess I won't get to tame the surgeon of death tonight." She licked her lips then walked away, leaving him to his own thoughts and personal frustrations.

-Present day: Infirmary aboard the Heart Pirate submarine-

"So if she is a virgin then why does she need birth control?" Law wondered, deciding to call the Straw Hat doctor.

The snail phone rang. "Bada bada bada bada…bada bada bada-click"

"This is Chopper." The little voice answered.

"This is Law… about Nami's birth control… if I remember correctly with your records it says that she isn't sexually active… so why does she want to take it?" He asked forwardly.

"Well… Nami just wanted to prepare for the worst. Like if someone kidnapped her and decided to take advantage of her she wouldn't have to worry about having a baby. Or if she got too drunk to stop herself she wouldn't have to worry about getting pregnant while out on the sea. She wants to be married first before she has a kid." Chopper explained.

This made law laugh out loud. He actually laughed at the thought of a pirate wanting to be married before having children. "That's an interesting way to think." He chuckled. "But when do I give it to her and what is her dosage?"

"That would be the first of every month and a high dosage." He said simply. This puzzled Law.

"Why is the dosage so high when her height weight and age require a minimal to medium?" He was curious. This really puzzled him.

"Because her body works harder the small and medium doses wear off faster. This ensures that she will be unable to get pregnant throughout the whole month." Chopper said simply before he heard a door.

"Hey chopper is that Nami I wanna-click" Law sighed as he hung up. He would have a lot to deal with during this woman's recovery which made him think to himself. He had been sighing a lot lately.

* * *

**There's the first chapter of my newest fic! I hope you like it! Please leave me a review of what you thought J it will be much appreciated. Well I'm off to finish the next chapters to my other fictions. I will update them all within one week of the month so if I update one that means the other two will be updated within that week.**


End file.
